It's gonna be better tomorrow
by efeu
Summary: Untertitel: It doesn't matter, you know. Harry stellt sich einen Zaubertrank zusammen, um mit seinen Erinnerungen und dem Rest seines Lebens klar zu kommen. deswegen führt er ein Tagebuch, welches niemand anderes zu lesen bekommt, als Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**It's gonna be better tomorrow**

_**It doesn't matter, you know**_

Prolog:

Er hielt die klare Flüssigkeit mit zittriger Hand über die Flammen und wartete ein wenig. Danach zog er sie mit der Spritze auf. Nicht, dass es nicht auch so wirken würde, aber es dauerte bei weitem nicht so lange, wenn es direkt in die Blutbahn gelangte.

‚Gleich . . . oh bitte, lass es wieder so gut sein', flehte sein Verstand, während er sich mit einem Gürtel den Oberarm abband. Er zerrte die Schlinge enger, indem er das Ende des Gürtels mit seinen Zähnen festhielt und den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte. Sachte, fast zärtlich, nahm er die Spritze wieder zur hand, stach in seine Vene und ließ die Flüssigkeit hineinlaufen.

Er wusste, dass er jetzt noch etwa fünf Minuten zeit hatte, deswegen begann er schon einmal mit dem Aufräumen. Als alles wieder hinter der losen Kachel der hintersten Kabine des Mädchenklos des zweiten Stockwerkes verstaut war, nahm er ein Buch aus seiner Schultasche, sowie Tinte und seine Lieblingsfeder. Kaum, dass er sie auf den Klodeckel gelegt hatte, spürte er es.

Langsam kroch eine wohlige Wärme seine Schenkel hinauf, breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Sein Atem wurde langsamer und erst als sich eine angenehme Leere in seinem Kopf ausbreitete, nahm er wie im Traum die Feder zur Hand, ließ sie in die Tinte gleiten und begann zu schreiben.

Die maulende Myrte saß hoch oben auf dem Fensterbalken und seufzte:

„Harry, Harry . . . So kann das doch nicht weitergehen."

Dann verschwand sie im Abflussrohr.

Harry Potter jedoch nahm nichts mehr wahr und ließ die Wörter aus sich heraus auf das Paper fließen.

Er dankte Gott für diesen Trip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, das is meine allererste wirkliche fanfic, hoffe die kommt nicht all zu schlecht an. ich weiß, das thema gibt's bestimmt schon zig mal, aber würd mich über reviews wirklich freuen, thx. efeu


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kapitel**

Harry schlug die Augen auf und wusste, dass es spät war. Genau genommen war es früh am Morgen, die meisten Schüler würden bereits in der Großen Halle sitzen und frühstücken. Allein der Gedanke an Essen ließ ihn würgen. Nichts desto trotz musste er sich zwingen etwas in den Magen zu bekommen.

Er stand langsam vom kalten Kachelboden auf, sein Rücken schmerzte. Seine Tasche schien Tonnen zu wiegen. Er bemühte sich wach auszusehen und heuchelte eine derart gute Stimmung, dass man hätte glauben können, er wäre frisch verliebt.

Ron und Hermine wunderten sich nicht mehr, dass er öfters nicht in seinem Bett schlief, er hatte ihnen eine halbwegs plausible Geschichte aufgetischt, von wegen dass er doch im Lernstoff mittlerweile so weit zurückläge, dass er ab und zu nächtliche Lernorgien im Raum der Wünsche veranstaltete. Hermine lobte ihn, Ron vermutete eine Freundin dahinter, beide lagen wie immer falsch.

Als Harry die Halle erreichte, war sie schon fast leer. Viel brauchte er sowieso nicht. Sein Frühstück bestand aus einem halben Becher Kaffee und einer Scheibe Toast. Er beobachtete einige der anderen Schüler. Wie gut sie es doch hatten. Er seufzte leise. Jeder hier schien vor Glück zu bersten, niemand trug einen Makel an sich, er kam sich schmutzig zwischen ihnen vor. Doch er beneidete sie nicht mehr. Darüber war er schon lange hinweg, aber wütend konnte er noch werden.

Er stand auf, zögerte einen Moment, da er sich nicht sicher war, wo er überhaupt hinwollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass es Mittwoch war. Er lief los und beschleunigte stetig seinen Schritt, achtete jedoch weniger auf den Weg, den er zurücklegte, als es klug gewesen wäre. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sein bisheriges leben wie die Geier um Aas. Er stand dem Ganzen so machtlos gegenüber, dass er angefangen hatte in einer seltsamen Art und Weise stumpf zu werden. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Die erste Stunde hatte bereits seit zehn Minuten begonnen. Wo war er denn lang gelaufen? Er blickte um sich und erkannte den Flur der zweiten Stockwerkes. Er lächelte schief, drehte sich um und lief direkt gegen eine Person, die hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Oder besser, sie war ihm gefolgt.

Harrys Brille fiel zu Boden und reflexartig kniete er nieder und tastete nach ihr, bevor er sich um sein Gegenüber kümmerte. Aber es war auch nicht schwer zu erraten, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Schwarze Robe, schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen: Severus Snape.

„Mr. Potter, was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"

Harry sah ihn mit unschuldiger Miene an:

„Ich bin auf den Weg zum Unterricht, Sir."

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor."

Stille trat ein und beide musterten den anderen. Irgendwann blicke Potter auffällig genug auf seine Armbanduhr, um eine Ausrede zu haben.

„Professor, ich muss wirklich dringend zu Geschichte der Zauberkunst."

Snape rümpfte leicht seine Nasenflügel. ‚Sicher doch, als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres im Leben als tote Zauberer.' Mit kalten Blicken traktierte er Harry noch für einige Sekunden und trat dann zur Seite, wobei er beinahe stolperte, denn irgendetwas lag unter seinem linken Schuh. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Nachdem Potter um die Ecke gebogen war, sah Snape mehr uninteressiert zu Boden. Ein in zerschlissenes Leder gebundenes Buch mit teilweise losen und zerfledderten Seiten darin. Potter musste es verloren haben. Gerade als er ihn zurückzitieren wollte, hörte er ein herzzerreißendes Seufzen dicht neben seinem Ohr.

„Was zum -!", schrie er wütend, bis er Myrte erblickte. Er entspannte sich augenblicklich.

„Guten Tag", sagte er kurz angebunden und wandte sich um gehen.

„Weren Sie es Harry zurückgeben?", fragte sie frech.

Snape ignorierte sie. Es wunderte ihn jedoch, dass die Maulende Myrte ihr Mädchenklo verlassen hatte. Während er den Gang entlang schlenderte, durchblätterte er einige Seiten. Auf den meisten waren Tintenkleckse verteilt, aber was interessanter war, war die Tatsache, dass es sich nicht um Potters Handschrift handelte, die er zur Genüge von seinen Aufsätzen kannte. Diese Missgeburt stahl also anderen Schülern ihre Tagebücher, um sich an deren innersten Gedanken zu ergötzen.

„Sie sollten es durchlesen", sagte Myrte, als Snape geradewegs durch sie hindurch lief. Was lag ihr nur an diesem Buch?

„Myrte, es handelt sich hierbei um das Privateigentum eines Schülers, welches sich Potter offensichtlich unerlaubterweise angeeignet hat", sagte er herablassend. Er konnte diesen Geist nicht ausstehen.

„Oh, Sie liegen falsch, werter Professor. Dies ist Mr. Potters Privateigentum, und ehrlich gesagt, hat er einige sehr interessante Bemerkungen über Sie niedergeschrieben."

Snape drehte sich ruckartig um. Myrte lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Es lohnt sich."

Er schnaubte leicht und blickte auf das Buch in seinen Händen.

Potter würde es doch sowieso nicht mitbekommen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nun ja, ich sollte mich vielleicht schon mal im vornherein für sev entschuldigen sorry freu mich über reviews. ich kann sagen, dass es noch spannend wird g

efeu


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Kapitel**

Professor Severus Snape saß geistesabwesend an seinem Schreibtisch im Kerker. Er starrte auf die Tischplatte, die bis auf das schmutzige Buch einer Flasche Cognac leer war. Es war zwar erst halb neun Uhr früh, und unter normalen Umständen würde er noch nicht einmal unter der Woche ein Glas Rotwein trinken, aber nachdem er von seinem Morgenspaziergang zurückgekehrt war, hatte er einen kräftigen Schluck gebraucht. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn derart aus der Fassung brachte, aber es lag vermutlich mit den Anspielungen der Maulenden Myrte zusammen.

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte die Flasche zurück in ein Regal, das er eigens für seinen privaten Alkoholvorrat hatte einbauen lassen. Es wirkte klein und war durch diverse Bücher gut zu verdecken, in Wahrheit jedoch fand etwa ein Zehntel seines Weinkellers darin Platz.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Er hatte zeit genug, also warum sollte er es nicht einfach tun. Merken würde das sowieso niemand. Severus seufzte.

Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf. Unerwartet überkam ihn das Gefühl eine Art Vertrag eingegangen zu sein. Seine Finger fuhren über das spröde Papier, das schon mehrmals mit Wasser voll gesaugt und wieder getrocknet zu seinen schien. Die Schrift aber konnte man noch lesen. Potter musste spezielle Tinte benutzt haben.

Die erste Seite war nicht besonders informativ. Ein reichlich verschnörkeltes und verziertes _„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag" _breitete sich darüber aus. Auf der unteren Zeile erkannte er die Unterschriften von Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley. Klar, ein Geschenk, aber die beiden schienen keinen besonders guten Geschmack zu haben.

Die nächste Seite war schon interessanter und je länger Snape in den Einträgen las, desto erstaunter war er über Potters durchaus unterhaltsamen Schreibstil. Würde er den auch mal in seinen Aufsätzen anwenden, müsste sich Severus nicht nächtelang durch lustlose Niederschriften von diesem unverständigen und uninteressierten Schüler quälen.

Er blickte erneut auf die Uhr, noch etwa eine halbe Stunde hatte er Zeit. Dann begann er zu lesen:

_Ein Tagebuch. Wie einfallsreich. Nun gut, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was man da rein schreibt. Wahrscheinlich Erinnerungen. Ich habe eigentlich keine. Zumindest nicht bei klarem Verstand. James. Ich werde dich nach meinem Vater benennen._

Wie rührend. Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

_Nicht, dass ich ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise kenne. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es besser wäre, wenn ich mehr über ihn wüsste. Aber es beruhigt mich, diesen Namen zu lesen. James. James. James. James. James. Ich glaube, das werde ich noch öfters schreiben. Absätze gibt es nicht. Sie bringen die Dinge nur zu Ende. Aber das alles hat kein Ende. Zumindest nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Nun denn, James, du wirst meine Geheimnisse hüten, bis auch du mich verrätst. Ich werde sehen, wie viel Vertrauen ich zu dir fassen kann, andererseits, hey, du bist nur ein Buch! Ich nehme nichtabwaschbare Tinte, weil ich meine Gedanken nicht verlieren will. Gestern hab ich es zum ersten Mal probiert. Ist alles ziemlich unspektakulär, wenn man weiß, was da drin ist, aber, gottverdammt, das Zeug wirkt. Ich hab von Erastor aus Hufflepuff einen guten Tipp bekommen. Gleich in die Vene ist besser als schlucken. Aber ich habe Angst vor Nadeln, glaube ich. Habe nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Wenn de Lehrer wüssten, was sich die Leute da drüben alles reinziehen . . . Wenn sie nur wüssten. Schluss jetzt. Es ist ein Uhr früh. Morgen treffe ich mich mit Leat, der will mir was „interessantes" zeigen. James. James. James, bis morgen._

Snape wusste zwar, dass die älteren Hufflepuffs bei weitem die Besten waren, wenn es um Pflanzen und organische Zaubertinkturen ging, aber aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er das ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet.

Der Eintrag auf den 20. Dezember von vor zwei Jahren datiert. Kein Wunder, dass die anderen nichts davon mitbekommen hatten. Die Hufflepuffs waren eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft und Potter hielt er nicht für so dumm, als dass er es überall herum erzählt hatte. Er las weiter:

_Leat hat mir gezeigt, wie ich das mit den Spritzen machen soll, aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube, da brauch ich eine Menge Übung drin. Haha. Ich habe wieder das Zeug von gestern genommen. Die Nachwirkungen sind noch da, aber ich kann wieder klar denken. Aber Erastor meint, dass der Vorrat bald aufgebraucht ist. Es sitzen immer ein paar in der Bibliothek und durchstöbern die Tränkebücher. Da findet man ziemlich interessante Sachen. Manchmal probieren die Leute auch einfach nur herum, entwickeln neue Tränke und so, sagt Erastor. Ist mir egal. Aber ich muss mich bald mit einbringen. Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen bei Snape aufzupassen, wenn der Kerl doch nur nicht so ein Arschloch wäre._

Snape überlegte kurz, sagte dann: „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Griffindor." Und fühlte Genugtuung. Er wusste, dass er nicht beliebt war. Trotzdem wurde er etwas ärgerlich. Myrte hatte Recht behalten.

_Egal, egal. James, ich glaube Hermine hat mir da einen sehr guten Zufluchtsort gezeigt. Das Klo im zweiten Stock ist ideal. Myrte kann man vernachlässigen. Leat hat mir einige Bücher gegeben. Ich bin am arbeiten, erstaunlicherweise. Das fühlt sich reichlich seltsam an. Ich kann meinen Arm kaum bewegen. Sie haben gesagt, dass ist passiert während ich auf'm Trip war. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, außer dass ich glücklich war. Eine ziemlich gutes Gefühl, dass ich mir für meinen Patronus aufheben werden. Haha. Nein, James, im Ernst, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich in dieser zeit mache. Mein Arm ist angeschwollen, wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Aber meine Augen sind noch glasig, kann erst morgen früh in den Krankenflügel. Aber ich mache heut nichts mehr. Geht einfach nicht. Alles ist so ruhig hier, James. Mein Blut dröhnt und rauscht wie ein Bach in meinen Ohren. Kann nicht schlafen, wie ärgerlich. Ab und zu halte ich mir ein Kissen auf den Kopf und schreie, bis ich keine Luft mehr in den Lungen habe. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich muss schlafen, James. Schlafen, ohne zu träumen. Heute Nacht werden sie mich nicht kriegen. Ich muss schlafen._

Snape schaute auf die Uhr. Es waren fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Zeit, dass er sich zum Klassenraum aufmachte. Er durfte es sich nicht erlauben, zu spät zu kommen. Er klappte das Buch zu und steckte es in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. An diesem Tag waren die Griffindors erst als letztes dran. Bis dahin hatte er zeit. Er schmunzelte. Kaum zu glauben, aber Potter hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Mit rauschendem Unhang verließ er sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so nun, gut, also die ersten paar einträge kennt ihr ja jetzt, wird aber noch besser, weil liegen ja zwei jahre geschichte dazwischen, nich? g also lasst euch überraschen. freu mich über reviews, und danke auch denen die schon ihre meinung abgegeben haben verbeug

efeu


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Kapitel**

Er sah kurz von seinem Pult auf, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle Schüler am Arbeiten waren. Zwar hatte es vereinzelte Klagen gegeben, doch nach knapp über hundert abgezogenen Punkten, kehrte endlich Ruhe ein. Er konnte die Mischung Ravenclaw – Gryffindor einfach nicht leiden. Es war alles ruhig, nur das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament und das beruhigende Prasseln von Feuer war zu hören.

Der nächste Eintrag war auf den 27. Dezember datiert:

_Es geht nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen oder schweigen soll. Drei Tage. Drei gottverdammte Tage lang. Mein Arm liegt jetzt in Gips, weil Madame Pompfrey's Medizintränke nicht anspringen. Wir haben durchgemacht. Nur an Einzelteile kann ich mich erinnern. So zum Beispiel, dass wir im Raum der Wünsche waren. Mit einem riesigen Tannenbaum, den man essen konnte. Wie viel von ihm nach da war, als ich ging, weiß ich nicht mehr. Mein Schädel brummt. Das meine ich wörtlich. Als wären tausende Bienen darin eingesperrt. Hoffentlich stechen sie nicht. Haha. Ich habe einen interessanten Trank gefunden, in der verbotenen Abteilung. Vielleicht ist es besser, ich probiere es erst einmal an mir selbst aus. Problem: mir fehlen einige Zutaten. Also muss ich wohl Snape's Vorratskammer wieder dran glauben. Ich werde Dobby gefügig machen. Er hört seit Neuestem nicht mehr auf mich. Aber ich kenne da einige Methoden._

Snape biss sich auf die Zunge und schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Dieser egoistische Bastard. Jetzt hatte er endlich den Beweis, schwarz auf weiß. Wie konnte er es wagen sich bei ihm zu bedienen als würde er einkaufen gehen? Und dann ließ er seine Drecksarbeit auch noch von Malfoy's ehemaligen Hauselfen erledigen!

Snape's Augen überflogen die arbeitenden Schüler. Innerlich beruhigte er sich wieder, das ganze lag schließlich schon fast zwei Jahre zurück. Dafür konnte er ihn leider nicht mehr bestrafen. Aber das ganze Buch über würde Harry sicherlich noch mehr Dinge gestehen.

_James, ich lebe. Ist das nicht schön. Die Menschen um mich herum sind glücklich und gut gelaunt, sollte ich das nicht auch sein? Will ich denn überhaupt? Die Frage hat mir bis jetzt noch keiner beantworten können, was wohl auch daran liegen kann, dass ich sie bis jetzt noch Niemandem gestellt habe. Hat man ein Recht auf Unglück? Ich will mehr von dem Zeug, James. Auch, wenn es mich aggressiv macht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das Rasen meines Herzens spüre, bin ich glücklich. Aber die anderen haben Angst vor mir in diesem Zustand. Sie wollten mir schon nichts mehr geben, aber Erastor hatte eine relativ seltsame, aber wenigstens nützliche Idee. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem S M-Schuppen. Sie haben mir Ketten und Stricke umgelegt, mich mit Lederriemen an der Wand festgemacht und das waren meine Weihnachten. Angekettet im Raum der Wünsche. Haha. Ich fühle mich krank. Manchmal spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, den anderen zu erzählen, was ich in letzter Zeit so treibe. Sirius wäre bestimmt alles andere als stolz und seltsamerweise ist es mir egal. Keine Ahnung, ob das gut oder schlecht ist, aber alles fühlt sich so gottverdammt richtig an. Beim nächsten Vollmond fange ich mit dem Trank an. James, bis demnächst._

‚Interessante Frage', dachte Snape. Hat der Mensch ein Recht auf Unglück? Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht.

„Miss Krew, dreißig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und Null Punkte für den Aufsatz. Sie können jetzt abgeben und gehen."

Das Mädchen lief rot an, zog blitzschnell die Hand unter dem Hemd ihres Freundes hervor und versuchte ihre eigenen Kleider so unauffällig wie möglich zu ordnen. Nach zwei Minuten war sie verschwunden. Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Uhr schweifen. Sie hatten noch etwa zwanzig Minuten bei ihm abzusitzen. Er lächelte.

_Lange nicht geschrieben, James, für lange, lange Zeit. Haha. Zwei Monate und shit happens, nicht wahr? Morgen ist er fertig und dann werde ich sehen, ob es alles so glatt geht, wie ich mir das gedacht habe. Ich habe die Rezeptur ein kleinwenig verändert, weil mir der Wirkungsgrad Angst gemacht hat. Ich will nicht sterben, ich will glücklich sein. Fliehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ehrlich sein, zu mir, zu niemandem. Wie poetisch. Ich habe Angst, aber ich werde es durchziehen. Erastor hat sich meine Zutatenliste durchgelesen und fand es interessant, aber er meinte, ich sollte das Zeug doch erst einmal selbst ausprobieren, „auf eigene Gefahr". Wir haben darüber gelacht, aber mein Herz rast, wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe des zweiten Stocks komme. Ich werde mir den Imperiusfluch auferlegen. Ich habe ihn erlernt, seit etwa drei Monaten übe ich ihn an Spinnen, was Ron sehr erfreut. Haha. Wenn es zu schlimm wird, werde ich gehen. Wohin . . . Was schreibe ich da? Meine Hände zittern. Ist es das, was bleibt, wenn ich das Zeug mal für eine Woche absetze? Egal, egal, James. Alles egal. Mein Gehirn scheint dahin zu schmelzen, wie die Tage, Wochen, Monate um mich herum. Haha. Ich muss zu Leat, gleich nachher. Am besten nehme ich dich mit. Oder besser doch nicht . . . Zwiespalt, wie immer. Wenn das doch einfach alles schweigen würde. Bis morgen, im Klo, James, da wartet eine Überraschung._

Gelinde überrascht runzelte Snape die Stirn. Den Imperiusfluch? Seit wann wurde der an Hogwarts gelehrt? Selbst in der verbotenen Abteilung, war er nicht zu finden. Zweifellos ein talentierter Junge, wenn er einen der Unverzeihlichen beherrschte. Allerdings musste er auch eine Menge Glück gehabt haben. Sich selbst zu versklaven war eine heikle Angelegenheit, die zuweilen mit dem Tod endete. Wie auch immer, er hatte es augenscheinlich überlebt. Was Snape allerdings viel mehr interessierte, war der Trank, den Potter angeblich gebraut hatte.

In der Tat beherbergte Hogwarts mehr als genug, fast vergessene und zum Teil unbekannte Trankrezepturen. Welche hatte er sich herausgepickt und verändert? Snape hoffte inständig, dass sich Potter den Zettel mit den Zutaten aufgehoben hatte.

Die Uhr zeigte noch fünf Minuten der Unterrichtszeit an. Die meisten Hefte lagen schon auf seinem Pult. ‚Was für eine unheimlich zeitaufwendige Arbeit', dachte er erfreut,‚ich werde das alles verbrennen.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nun ja, eine interessante aufgabenbewältigung von sev ... okay, freu mich über reviews und danke allen, die mir ihre meinung schon mitgeteilt haben freu hätt nich gedacht, dasss die story so gut ankommt. okay, das nächste chap ist in de rkorrekturphase. es wird langsam spannend haha

efeu


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Kapitel**

Nur für den kurzen Zeitraum von etwa 10 Minuten, den er brauchte, um die restlichen Schüler heraus zu scheuchen und auf de Ankunft der nächsten Klasse zu warten, legte er das Buch zur Seite. Hufflepuff – Slytherin. Interessante Mischung, wie sich schon nach wenigen Stunden herausgestellt hatte. Durch ihre grenzenlose Gleichgültigkeit schienen beide Klassen mit Schreibarbeiten sehr gut versorgt zu sein.

_Wow. Wow, James, mehr fällt mir nicht ein. Haha. Meine Handschrift wird schlimmer mit der Zeit, was soll's? Haha. James, nichts mehr, dass mich daran hindert zu gestehen. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl. Das Zeug wirkt fantastisch. Alles hat so geklappt, wie ich gehofft hatte. Unglaublich. Selbst Snape würde stolz auf mich sein! Haha._

Snape räusperte sich. ‚Wohl eher nicht.'

_Jetzt kann ich schreiben, ohne denken zu müssen. Aber womit beginnen, wenn so viel schon so lange nicht ausgesprochen wurde? Ich weiß nicht recht. Seltsam, wenn man plötzlich so viel Freiheit hat, kann man sich nicht entscheiden, ist also doch eingeschränkter als zuvor. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind verschwunden. Alles unwichtige ist verschwunden. Seit Jahren kann ich wieder geradeaus denken. Meine Narben schmerzen. Nicht diese blitzförmige auf meiner Stirn. Ich meine jene an meinem Körper. Und an der Seele, aber diese sind nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst. Es ist, als wären sie eingesunken und mit einem Tuch überdeckt. Einem Leichentuch. Haha. Schmerzen sind es nicht direkt, nur ein unangenehmes Kribbeln. Ich spüre das Blut noch immer herabfließen. Ich sehe mein Blut. Aber schreien kann ich nicht. meine Zunge wiegt Tonnen. Das Zeig ist klar, flüssig, erinnert irgendwie an konventionelle Muggeldrogen, fällt mir gerade auf. Man erhitzt es, zieht es auf oder schluckt es einfach. Mein Imperius hat gewirkt. Ich habe noch einige Zusätze eingebaut. Jetzt brauche ich mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, ob ich es jemandem erzähle oder nicht. ich müsste gegen meinen eigenen Fluch ankämpfen. Aber das Zeug ist zu gut, als dass ich es riskiere. Meine Knie schmerzen, die Kacheln schneiden sich in mein Fleisch, so dass es unerträglich wird auf Dauer, aber bewegen kann ich mich nicht mehr. Meine Muskeln fühlen sich entspannt an, nur die Feder ist beweglich. Ihr Kratzen hallt durch den Raum oder in meinen Ohren. Ich schließe meine Augen immer nur für kurze Augenblicke, damit ich nichts verpasse. Feierlich, beständig, ewiglich. Ich schwöre nicht zurück zu blättern, als bis dieses Buch partiell voll gesaugt ist mit Tinte (bis dass der Tod uns scheide). James, James, komm schon sei mein Seelengefährte. Haha. Haha. Ich blute aus meinen Augen, die Tränen hinterlassen Spuren. Hoffe, dass das nur ein seltsamer Nebeneffekt ist. Mein Blut schmeckt köstlich. Salzig. Es ist die Sonne, die sich darin spiegelt. Es ist spät. Sie geht unter. Oder vielmehr: die Welt dreht sich unaufhaltsam weiter. Die Sekunden sind Vergangenheit, kaum, dass sie Zukunft und Augenblick waren. Ich hasse zeit. Sie verschwindet ohne Wiederkehr. Will ich zurückkehren? Die Frage ist schwer, denn beide Zeitabschnitte sind und waren schlecht. Welches Übel ist besser? Natur ist das Stichwort! Alles liegt in der Natur des Menschen. Seine Fehler, sein Bestreben nach Freiheit. Es sind nur wenige Wege, die ich noch beschreiten kann. Mach, dass es aufhört, James. Mein Kopf dröhnt._

Die letzten Sätze konnte Severus erst nach mehrmaligem Lesen entziffern. Potters Handschrift neigte sich stark nach rechts und er hatte begonnen einzelne Buchstaben in die Länge zu ziehen.

Der Kerker war vollkommen still, so als wären die Schüler einfach nicht existent. Wenn doch nur alle Klassen so wären. Er blickte auf den Stundenplan. Die nachfolgenden Klassen konnten nur noch schlimmer werden, das war sicher.

Er blättert den Rest der Seiten durch. Viel davon konnte er nicht so recht entziffern, doch er würde sich schon durchkämpfen.

_Interessant, dass es niemand auch nur ansatzweise zu bemerken scheint. Seit nun mehr fast fünf Monaten, täglich, bin ich weg. Niemand da, der sich darum kümmert. Warum auch? Ich schleppe mich Stunde um Stunde zum Abend hin, um aufzublühen. Ich springe zwischen den beiden Tränken und kann mich nicht entscheiden. Schreibe im übrigen gerade bei vollem Verstand. Liege im Bett. Alle sind draußen und spielen mit gefrorenem Wasser. Mir ist schon so kalt genug. Ich erlerne das Schreiben von vorne, denn man kann das meiste nicht mehr lesen, wenn ich währenddessen zu Feder und Tinte greife. Das nervt, aber ich werde langsam besser. Morgen werde ich anfangen zu erzählen. Imperius macht's möglich! Haha. Ich werde anfangen, wenn ich schon sonst nichts beende, dann bitte lass es diesmal wenigstens ein Anfang sein, der sich weiterentwickelt. Heute setze ich Eratsors Zeug ab. Die letzte Orgie vor dem zweifelhaften Selbstexperiment. Leat weiß mehr als er sagt. Er meint, die Dinge, die auf meinen Schultern lasten, sollten niemandem aufgehalst werden. Zumal es sich doch um eine Art Therapie handeln könnte. Er steht mir bei, sagt er und dann hatte er gelacht und sich den Arm abgebunden. Manchmal erschienen mir die Abenden mit den Jungs in den leeren Klassenzimmern, im Aufenthaltsraum der Hufflepuffs oder um Raum der Wünsche surreal. Das liegt nicht an unseren Tränken. Allein die Stimmung ist komisch. Niemand spricht es aus, aber alle wissen, weshalb sie da sind. Es gibt Knabbereien und Alkohol, aber jeder wartet gespannt darauf, wann der erste seine Flasche oder seine Dose heraus holt. Erst dann scheint eine Art „Ruck" durch die Gruppe zu gehen und was erstaunlich ist, ist die Tatsache, dass es immer alle schaffen Filch oder den Lehrern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Leat hat gestern eine Slytherin mit angeschleppt. Wie lange sie schon dabei ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ihre Augen sind blutunterlaufen. Sie ist nett, James, aber nicht all zu helle. In dem Zustand, in dem ich sie bis jetzt getroffen habe zumindest. Meine Augen sind da weniger verräterisch. Wenigstens etwas gutes. Morgen ist dann also der große Tag. Endlich weg von diesem Kettengestell, meine Haut ist schon wund gescheuert von dem Eisen und den Stricken. Erastor sagt außerdem, ich sei zu laut. Ich würde schreien und weinen und wild um mich schlagen. James, ich halte durch._

Es wurde also endlich spannend. Snape blickte auf die Uhr und stellte überraschend fest, dass es nur noch 10 Minuten bis zum Ende der Stunde waren. Aber zum Glück würden sie die Pause wieder einmal durcharbeiten, schließlich hatten sie eine Doppelstunde. Snape blätterte die Seite um, blickte gelangweilt auf seine Schüler herab, überlegte kurz und ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ein Glas Traubensaft neben sich erscheinen. Er lächelte.

_1. Bericht: Ich habe den Trank vor drei Minuten eingenommen, bleiben mir also noch zwei Minuten bei Verstand. Ich will nur kurz anmerken, warum ich die Einträge als „Berichte" bezeichne: Sie sollen mich widerspiegeln. Alles, was ich denke, alles, was ich bin. Auf dass es gelinge! Auf mein Leben! Zeit für den ersten wirklichen Selbstversuch. Vorhang auf : Sieh, James, meine Schrift verändert sich. Haha._

Tatsächlich hatten Potters Buchstaben einen starken Rechtsdrall bekommen. Die Großbuchstaben wirkten abgehackt und verschnörkelt, während der Rest relativ lang gezogen wurden. Das alles sah interessant aus, war aber kaum leserlich.

_Wie ich's gesagt habe, man braucht Übung, um seiner Hand Herr zu werden. Nun, dass kommt davon. Ich sitze in meiner Ecke auf einigen Kissen im Raum der Wünsche. Die Anderen liegen oder sitzen verstreut herum, unterhalten sich oder genießen ihren Rausch. Wenn ich doch auch nur so entspannt sein könnte, aber im Gegensatz zu den meisten hier, habe ich ja wohl allen Grund, mich von meinen Erinnerungen zu befreien. James, du bist so eine Art Denkarium ab jetzt, find dich mit der Rolle ab. Bericht. Stimmt, ich wollte, sollte, muss berichten. Schon allein der Gedanke daran erfüllt mich mit Grauen. Ich müsste eigentlich nur am heulen sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Leute gibt, denen es ähnlich geht, aber, nun ja, mein Leben war bis jetzt eigentlich nicht besonders erfreulich. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich meine Narben schon mal erwähnt habe. Meine Narben, die sich jedes Mal vertiefen, wenn ich sie mir wieder aufkratze. Klar tut das weh, aber es fühlt sich gut an. Schmerz bedeutet Leben. Leben ist besser als der Tod, glaube ich. Oder? Zweifel sind da angebracht. Egal. Rote Striemen ziehen sich jedenfalls über meinen Rücken und meine Beine und Oberarme. Die offenen Abschnitte bluten, die anderen sind verkrustet. Kein schöner Anblick. Ich bin dennoch nicht hässlich, auch wenn Onkelchen und Dud mir das jeder Zeit unter die Nase reiben. Auch diesen Sommer werden sie's nicht lassen. Hoffentlich treiben die beiden es nicht wieder so weit wie vergangenes Jahr. Ich spüre noch immer Dud's Stiefel in meiner Magengrube. Andererseits kann ich nicht verstehen, wie Ron mir ernsthaft abnehmen konnte, ich sei vom Besen gefallen. Er weiß, wie ich fliege! Egal. Der Kerl ist und bleibt nun mal dämlich. Oder eher: treudoof. Wie ein Hund, den ich nur an der Leine führen muss. Haha. Wo war ich? Dud's Stiefel? Einer von der ganz edlen Sorte. Verstärkte Ledereinsätze in jeder Stiefelspitze. Damit Sie auch morgen noch kräftig zutreten können! Haha. Mir tun seine Mitschüler leid. Aber viel schlimmer als Dud's Stiefel ist Onkelchens Gürtel. Schon mal den Klang von Krokodilsleder auf Fleisch gehört? Tausendmal. Und, zugegeben, sobald es einmal anfängt zu bluten, tut's auch gar nicht mehr so weh. Man kann sich daran gewöhnen. Ich gewöhnte mich mit den Jahren daran. Noch eine Woche und ich bin wieder zurück. Der billigste Sandsackersatz seit Menschengedenken. Juchhu, ich habe eine Funktion in dieser Welt. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob Onkelchen sich endlich mal etwas neues einfallen lässt. Kommen wir zu etwas wichtigerem: Die kleine Slytherin heißt Ivy. Schöner Name. Zur Zeit ist sie noch bei Leat. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat._

Der Rest der Seite war leer. Snape nippte an seinem Traubensaft. Er hatte einiges erwartet, aber nicht das. Er blätterte weiter.

_Gott, oder wer oder was auch immer, steh mir bei! James, verdammt warum kann mir denn niemand einen nützlichen Tipp geben, wie ich geschlagene (haha.) zwei Monate bei den Dursleys überstehen soll, wenn ich bloß noch zwei Flaschen damit füllen kann? Ich glaube, ich nehme die einfachste Strategie: Entzug. So lange wie möglich. Überhaupt habe ich langsam das Gefühl, ein Teil meiner Selbst geht verloren mit jedem weiteren Trip, den ich habe. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen sehe ich wenigstens ein, dass ich langsam, aber sicher abhängig, um nicht zu sagen süchtig, danach bin. Ivy hat gesagt, sie will mir schreiben. Ich verstecke dich in der hinteren lockeren Kachel in Myrtes Klo. Da bist du sicher. Ich will nicht, dass dich jemand findet, klar. Ich muss los James. Lass mich überleben. Ich stehe durch, was vor mir liegt, nicht? James, James, James, ich werde wieder schreiben!_

Die Glocke läutete und Snape blickte kalt zu seinen arbeitenden Schülern herab, damit die Frage nach einer Pause gar nicht erst aufkam. Zwei Slytherins gingen auf Toilette, einige gähnte herzhaft. Derlei Unzulänglichkeiten konnte er tolerieren. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und spürte die kalte Flüssigkeit seine trockene Kehle herunter laufen.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und sein Magen knurrte leicht. Das Mittagessen war in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Sollte er Potter zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein Tagebuch schon zurück geben?

Snape's Gewissen meldete sich, doch er schaffte es diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.

Wie Potter schon geschrieben hatte:

Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

über kurz oder lang hab ich's dann doch geschafft mal wieder was hochzuladen, also, ich hoffe auch das nunmehr vierte kapitel gefällt euch. nun ja es geht bergab will ich nur mal vorrausschauend anmerken... wie dem auch sei: ich bedanke mich ganz herzlichen bei allen reviewern, ich bin überglücklich, hierauf überhaupt irgendeine reaktion zu bekommen danke, danke, danke!


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Kapitel**

Eine zierliche Schülerin mit trüben Augen kam auf Snape zu und legte wortlos ihren Aufsatz neben das Tagebuch. Ihre Augen huschten über das schmuddelige Heft ihres Hauslehrers und sie erkannte es. Aber sie scherte sich nicht darum. Schließlich kannte sie Harry's Einträge zur Genüge. Sie lächelte süffisant.

Snape blickte auf den Aufsatz und las den Namen ´Ivy Bernadette. Sie also war es, die Harry beschäftigt hatte, vor fast anderthalb Jahren.

_Wieder da, James, wieder zurück. Endlich. Zwei lange Monate habe ich durchgehalten. Du siehst, ich halte, was ich verspreche. Ich schriebe wieder, auch wenn mein linkes Handgelenk vor zwei Stunden noch ein Trümmerbruch war. Es war alles um so vieles schlimmer als erwartet. Oder vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein. Das zeug lässt mich vermutlich Dinge intensiver wahrnehmen. Ich hätte drauf verzichten können, so im Nachhinein gesehen. Onkelchen meinte bestimmt, weil ich jetzt bald erwachsen bin, halte ich einiges mehr aus. Dieses pädophile Arschloch. Wenn ich hätte zaubern dürfen, würde . . . ich weiß nicht recht, was würde ich machen? Crucio? Erastor ist noch nicht da. Leat ist mit Ivy beschäftigt. Ich liege auf dem Kachelboden von Myrtes Klo. James, ich schreibe auf einem Klodeckel, irgendwie ist das alles irreal. Ivy hat mir in den Ferien ein paar Mal geschrieben, genauso wie die Anderen. Sie hat mir etwas von ihren „Experimenten" gegeben. Ich weiß nur, dass ich tagelang nicht geschlafen habe. Schrecklich. Kein Wunder, dass sie solche Augenringe hat. Haha. Nein, witzig ist das Ganze dann doch eher weniger. Leat hat sich verändert. Inwiefern werden wir sehen, ob zu seinem Vor- oder Nachteil. Für morgen Abend ist ein Treffen einberaumt. Alle, die sich wieder einfinden werden, von denen ich die meisten eigentlich nur vom Sehen kenne, versammeln sich im Raum der Wünsche. Eine Wohltat nach so langer Zeit. Ich versuche zu schlafen, James. Bitte keine Träume, bitte._

Snape strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Hatte er da gerade wirklich „pädophiles Arschloch" gelesen? Das konnte ja noch überaus interessant werden. Wenn er es genau bedachte, sollte er vielleicht dem Schulleiter Bescheid geben, andererseits: Das alles war schon lange vergangen. Snape schob diese Gedanken beiseite und blätterte um.

_Irgendjemand hat sich den Spaß gemacht und sich diesen verdammten essbaren Weihnachtsbaum gewünscht. Und das im Sommer. Genial. (Nebenbei: er ist aufgegessen!) . . . Meine Kissen sind so wunderbar weich. Ich versinke darin. Falle und schlage doch nicht auf. Mein Körper ist so was wie schwerelos oder viel ehern nicht existent. Er –_

Der Rest der Seite war mit schwarzer Tinte getränkt. Snape runzelte seine Stirn.

_Dieser gottverdammte Idiot. Hätte ich eben meinen Zauberstab gefunden, dann ginge es ihm jetzt bei weitem nicht so gut. Okay, er blutete, glaube ich. Was auch immer. Meine Tinte ist fast alle. Nach Hogsmead komme ich erst in zwei Wochen wieder. Scheiße._

Snape trank sein Glas leer und kehrte mit seinen Gedanken zurück zum Mittagessen. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Er hatte noch etwa zehn Minuten Zeit. Die meisten seiner Schüler waren schon fertig und gegangen. Er ließ das leere Glas verschwinden und blickte auf den Stapel Aufsätze. Nun, diese durfte er leider nicht einfach vernichten. Aber ein bisschen Arbeit ging in Ordnung. Dafür wurde er schließlich bezahlt.

Die Frage nach der Rückgabe beschäftigte ihn jedoch. Unglaublicherweise meldete sich sogar sein Gewissen. Nie hätte er auch nur angenommen, dass Potter vielleicht doch in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten stecken könnte. Aber nach allem, was er bis jetzt gelesen hatte, war dies offensichtlich der Fall.

Er grübelte noch eine Weile darüber nach und merkte nicht, wie schnell die restliche zeit verstrich. Ohne einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, verließ er einige Minuten, nachdem der letzte Schüler gegangen war, ebenfalls den Kerker. Das Tagebuch trug er in der Innentasche seiner Mantels. Nur für alle Fälle, natürlich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, nun denn, auf ein weiteres chap, ich danke allen, die sich die story weiterhin durchlesen. das nächste chap wird allerdings ziemlich kurz (ja, kürzer als das hier...) snape geht also mittagessen, mal sehen, was so passiert. ich glaube, ich darf euch schon mal vor dem ende dieser story vorwarnen, das wird nich wirklich nett... eg freu mich über jedes revies, das ich bekomme und habt nochmals tausend dank, dass ihr mich so lieb unterstützt!

efeu


	7. Chapter 7

Snape kehrte, zwar satt, aber unverrichteter Dinge, zurück. Das Buch trug er noch immer bei sich. Mit jedem Schritt schien es ein wenig schwerer zu werden. Doch noch brach er unter dieser Last nicht zusammen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Snape gewusst hatte, dass er weiter lesen musste.

Es war nicht unbedingt ein zwang, nur seine Neugier drängte darauf befriedigt zu werden. Die Uhr zeigte noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Beginn der vorletzten Stunde dieses Tages an. Er lächelte. Seine innere Uhr schien an diesem Tag außer betrieb zu sein.

_Nun, da wir uns nach einer Woche wieder einmal sehen, ist die Stimmung gedrückt. Sie haben mir gesagt, ich hätte nicht so überreagieren sollen. Gut, sein Nasenbein war gebrochen, und ja, vielleicht hätte ich mich ein wenig zurückhalten können. Die Inneneinrichtung hat gelitten . . . ich habe sie zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Sie sollten mich eben einfach nur in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie mit den Folgen nicht klar kommen. Die Tinte ist nun mal teuer. Sie sagen, wenn ich noch einmal so ausraste, schmeißen sie mich raus. Haha. Dass ich nicht lache. Erastor ist nicht mehr gut auf mich zu sprechen. Dobby verweigert mir den Dienst. Jetzt muss ich Snape selbst bestehlen. Manchmal kann ich auch andere Schüler und Hauselfen überreden. Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Ich will nichts mehr mit den ganzen Leuten um mich herum zu tun haben. Menschen haben nichts Gutes in und an sich. Ivy sitzt neben mir. Meine Hände zittern._

Snape schnaubte empört. Aber wieder begnügte er sich mit der Tatsache, dass das Ganze schon fast ein Jahr her war, aber er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Überraschenderweise gesellte sich nun zu Potters zittriger Handschrift eine zweite, kantigere hinzu.

_**Sicher zittern deine Hände. Du bist auf'm Trip.**_

_Hör auf hier herein zu schreiben. Ich – es ist nur so, dass das hier wichtig ist._

_**Warum redest du nicht mehr, Harry?**_

_Habe ich einen Grund? Niemand da, der zuhören würde._

_**Doch Harry, ich hör dir gern zu. Du bist mir gleich in vielen Dingen. Deine Briefe waren so wunderbar. Schreib weiter, aber rede auch.**_

_Hast du dir das hier schon mal durchgelesen?_

_**Du hast noch nichts aus deinen Ferien erzählt. Warum nicht?**_

_Das ist nicht wichtig. Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen? Du weißt doch so gut, wie jeder hier, dass ich zu den Aussätzigen gehöre._

_**Ich kann nichts für die Sturen in diesem Verein hier. Ich denke nicht daran, mich den Anderen unterzuordnen. Leat wird zwar ausrasten, wenn er hört, dass ich mit dir hier sitze, aber was soll's. Du gefällst mir.**_

_Hör auf damit. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, es ist besser du verschwindest. Jetzt._

_**Du hast mir beim letzten Mal nicht geantwortet. Warum begibst du dich immer wieder in Gefahr, wenn du es doch auch vermeiden könntest? Warum suchst du nicht einen einfacheren Ausweg, wenn du doch sowieso keinen Sinn siehst?**_

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, tut aber auch nichts zur Sache. Vielleicht will ich nur wissen, dass das Leben unfair ist. Ich habe keine Lust nur da zu sitzen und gar nichts zu tun, aber es ist allmählich zu viel für mich._

_**Schreib über deinen letzten Sommer.**_

_Nein, ich –_

Potter hatte die Feder über den Rest des Blattes gezogen. Snape sah sich kurz den Aufsatz von Ivy Bernadette an, um sicherzugehen, dass es sich um dieselbe Handschrift handelte.

Er klappte das Buch zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Klassenräumen im Kellergeschoss von Hogwarts. Die nächsten Stunde würde anstrengend werden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nun, wie ich schon sagte, nur ein kurzer chap. sorry, und weil die frage aufgetaucht is: halbzeit! eigentlich war ich schon beim letzten chap bei de hälfte angelangt, da wusste ich aber noch nicht, wie viele chaps ich jetzt wirklich noch schreiben wollte. das siebte chap wird heftig, dass kann ich hier schon mal sagen, also wer so was nich gern liest, der sollte es sein lassen (ich denke mal ich hab genügend hinweise auf das gegeben, was kommen wird, oder?) egal, vielen lieben dank an die fleissigen reviewer: ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr ich über jeden einzelnen kommentar abfeiere. +g+

efeu


	8. Chapter 8

Ravenclaw – Gryffindor. Keine gute Mischung, zumal erst im zweiten Schuljahr. Aber Snape wusste, wie er sie unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten arbeiteten die meisten, wenn auch widerstrebend. Natürlich hatten einige Gryffindor versucht, sich als besonders schlau hinzustellen. Wie er solche Angeber hasste. Aber es waren eben Gryffindors. Woher sollten sie es auch besser wissen?

_Letzten Sommer, hä? Nun gut, James, ich will dir sagen, was passiert ist. Ich habe sowieso nichts zu verlieren. Weder Ehre, noch Verstand. Noch Unschuld. Haha. Also, ja, nun, ich hatte sozusagen mein „erstes Mal". Unfreiwillig und in Onkelchens Keller. Nicht der schönste aller Plätze, aber zweckmäßig. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Onkelchen und Dud auf derlei Spielchen stehen. Mit „Spielchen" meine ich natürlich auch Onkelchens Gürtel, und was sie sonst noch so da hatten. Ich kann (will?) mich nicht genau erinnern. Sie haben mir weh getan. Sehr sogar. Aber ich kann das Wort nicht aufschreiben, nicht aussprechen, nicht denken. Bei andern scheint das alles so unglaublich einfach zu sein. Das Leben – nur ein Spiel. Aber da muss es doch mehr geben! Ich habe keine Angst davor mit anderen ins Bett zu steigen. Ivy weiß das. Obwohl's gestern ihre eigene Schuld war. Leat würde total ausrasten, wenn er das wüsste. Aber Ivy wird schweigen. Noch mehr Stress kann ich mir mit diesen Leuten nicht leisten. Überhaupt, sie verhalten sich viel zu auffällig. Ron und Hermine fragen schon ständig. Da sie so lange nichts davon mitbekommen haben, muss das nicht unbedingt jetzt sein, wo es mir so gar nicht in den Kram passt. Insgesamt vernachlässige ich die beiden ganz schön. Aber all die Dinge, die wir durchgemacht haben, scheinen uns dann doch nicht sehr fest zusammengeschweißt zu haben. Irgendwie entziehen sie sich meinem Verstand. Manchmal, wenn wir beim Essen nebeneinander sitzen, haben wir uns absolut nichts mehr zu sagen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ich ihnen noch vor einem Jahr, so ziemlich alles erzählt habe. Meine Geheimnisse geteilt habe. Nun gut, nicht alle, aber doch immerhin die meisten._

Ungewöhnlicherweise empfand Snape so etwas wie Mitleid mit Potter. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen wäre. Potter und die Anderen waren sich mit der zeit fremder geworden. Aber daran lag es nicht.

Nie im Traum hätte er daran gedacht, dass der Junge missbraucht werden könnte.

_Mit den Jahren sind mir die beiden egal geworden, glaube ich. Früher hätte ich panische Angst davor gehabt, aber jetzt, nachdem ich gemerkt habe, dass, selbst wenn ich Freunde habe, sich mein Leben doch kein Stück ändert, sind die beiden belanglos in meinen Augen. Grau, wie der Rest der Schülerschaft. Nur noch einzelne schaffen es, Leben in meine Existenz zu bringen. Ivy ist so jemand. Ihre Haut ist so seidig, anschmiegsam. Ich werde sie von mir wegstoßen. So kann das alles nicht weitergehen. Wir ziehen uns gegenseitig immer weiter herunter. Tatsache ist, dass ich abhängig bin. Von ihr und meinem Trank. Die Frage ist nur, was mich auf längere Sicht glücklicher machen kann. Menschen sind inperfekt. So sehr ich sie auch verehre, eines Tages wird sie gehen, mich verletzen, also bleibt mir nur eine einzige Waffe, um meine eigene Haut zu retten. Ich bin mir wichtiger, ein Egoistenschwein, ein Narziss ohne Spiegel, denn ansonsten wäre ich schon längst stehen geblieben. Anscheinend bewege ich mich weiterhin. Stillstand ist der Tod aller Dinge. Ich habe Angst vor dem Tod, doch eigentlich sollte der Mensch doch mehr Angst vor dem Leben haben, oder nicht? James, sag mir, sind diese Leiden, die wir Tag für Tag hinnehmen, runterschlucken, einstecken . . . bringen sie uns einem höheren Ziel näher? Etwas besserem, als dem, was wir hier erleben? Es ist einfach nicht fair, uns ohne Gewissheit leben zu lassen. Ivy ist gekommen. Ich mache Schluss. Ich habe noch alle Zeit der Welt, um zu trauern, um mich. Ich glaube, ich kann ihr vertrauen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte._

Mit der Zeit wurden Potters Selbstzweifel lachhaft. Nichts desto trotz war es doch erstaunlich zu welch komplexen Satzstrukturen er fähig war. Snape war es inzwischen gelungen mehr als zwei Drittel des Buches zu entziffern.

Die Sonne schien warm und golden durch die winzigen Fenster, die in die Mauern des Kerkers eingelassen waren. Mittlerweile war es selbst für Snape relativ stickig geworden. Daran würde er nach dieser Stunde zwingend etwas ändern müssen. Vorerst starrte er böse in die Runde, machte sich aber nicht all zu viele Gedanken. Er schrieb die Namen von vier Schülern auf ein Stück Pergament. Dies waren die einzigen, die sich wirklich mit dem Stoff beschäftigten. Der Rest würde Null Punkte für diese Stunde erhalten.

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie wir hier her gekommen sind. Aber jetzt, wo ich mir meinen Verstand wieder benebeln lasse, ist das alles doch auch egal. Sie ist wahr. Ich kann sie fassen, ihre Wärme spüren. Aber lieben tu ich sie nicht. ich denke, Lieben ist nur eine Farce. Wie ein Tagtraum, viel zu schnell vorbei, um sich so einen Stress zu machen. Morgen werden wir sehen, was sie macht, wenn ich sie allein lasse. Es hat keinen Sinn, James, alles, was wir tun, ist küssen und schlafen. Nicht wirklich viel, um es eine glückliche Beziehung zu nennen. Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns streiten, eigentlich wäre ich wirklich froh darüber, mich überhaupt mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich brauche niemanden für's Bett, ich brauche jemanden für die Seele. Schlecht nur, dass sie keine Seele hat._

Snape gähnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch etwa fünf Minuten Zeit hatte. Außerdem war da noch die Pause. Es blieben nicht mehr so viele Seiten. Überhaupt schien Potter immer seltener zu schreiben. Allein der Zeitabstand zwischen den letzten Einträgen betrug fast vier Monate. Es schien sich ja nicht all zu viel geändert zu haben, trotzdem war es seltsam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, nun könnt ihr überprüfen, ob ihr mit euren vermutungen recht hattet, oder nicht. ich fand's relativ schwierig diesen part zu schreiben, weil ... nun ja, wie schreibt jemand davon, wenn er's selbst erlebt hat? (ich glaub, die frage hab ich mir seit beginn dieser fanfic immer wieder gestellt...) ich hoffe, dass es halbwegs authentisch rüberkommt und nicht ganz so nach effekthascherei aussieht (?). freu mich wie immer über alle kommentare, die ich bekomme.

efeu


	9. Chapter 9

Durch die Klasse ging ein stetes Gemurmel. Doch Snape befand es für unnötig sich in den letzten Minuten unnötig aufzuregen. Viel lieber widmete er sich Potters Tagebuch. Schon in der nächsten Stunde, die letzte für diesen Tag, würde er das Wunderkind leibhaftig vor sich haben. Er bezweifelte, dass sich etwas in seinem Benehmen dem Jungen gegenüber geändert hatte.

_Diese kleine Schlampe. Eigentlich hatte sie es nicht anders verdient. Ich konnte mir ihr Gejammer nicht länger mit anhören, ist es da nicht normal, das man irgendwann mal austickt? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie hassen würde, auch wenn es eine der wenigen Gefühlsregungen ist, zu denen ich noch fähig bin. Ich ertrage sie nur nicht mehr. Warum kann sie nicht einfach verschwinden? Sie hat mir gesagt, sie hätte es geheim halten wollten, aber dass sie das alles nicht mehr aushält. Sie wollte uns verraten. Aber ich habe sie daran gehindert, wenn auch nicht ganz human. Sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Leat hat sie gefunden, unbeabsichtigt. Ich saß neben ihr, aber unter meinem Tarnumhang. So wütend ich auch war, ich konnte sie ja nicht einfach so rumliegen lassen. Wenn ein anderer als jemand aus unserer Gruppe sie gesehen hätte, wäre sie schnell verschwunden gewesen. Aber Leat kümmert sich gut um Ivy. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Mach's gut._

Snape schluckte. Sein Magen hatte sich verkrampft.

Soweit er wusste, hatte das Mädchen ihm gesagt, sie sei in einer Trickstufe getreten und die Treppe heruntergefallen. Er hatte es ihr abgenommen, denn schließlich hatte sie ein gebrochenes Bein, mehrere geprellte Rippen und unzählige blaue Flecken gehabt. Was hatte Potter nur mit ihr gemacht?

Er notierte sich auf das gleiche Blatt Pergament, auf dem schon die Namen der arbeitenden Schüler standen, die Namen „Bernadette" und „Schulleiter" verbunden durch einen Strich. Potters Benehmen musste Konsequenzen haben.

_Sie reden nicht mehr mit mir. Ivy und Leat sind gar nicht erst erschienen. Der Rest ist nur widerwillig hier. Erastor ist verschwunden. Sie haben ihn wohl gefunden. Ich frage mich, was mit ihm passiert ist. In spätestens einer Woche habe ich ihn vergessen, Was haben sie denn nur? Hört auf, mich so blöd anzustarren! Sie denken wohl, ich spüre ihre Blicke nicht, hä? Ich bin schon wieder gereizt. Überhaupt komme ich aus dem Stadium wohl nicht mehr raus. Ich muss mich selbst bei Hagrid zusammenreißen, ihn nicht anzubrüllen. Das macht alles keinen Spaß. Er ist der Meinung, dass Ron und Hermine mich geärgert haben, aber Fakt ist doch, dass sie mich gar nicht mehr ärgern können, einfach weil wir gar nicht mehr miteinander reden. Ron kommt zwar nicht drum herum mir Guten Morgen zu sagen, aber ansonsten herrscht Funkstille. Traurig bin ich darüber eigentlich nicht. Es ist schön hier, wenn es still ist. „Ruhe ist des Menschen höchsten Gut." Woher kommt das? Wer auch immer das gesagt hat, er versteht Menschen wie mich. Leat ist gekommen. Er ist sauer, das sieht man. Ich bin gespannt, was er macht. Bis gleich, James. Ich glaube es einfach nicht! keine Ahnung, was ich erwartete, aber ganz bestimmt nicht das. Ich sitze wohl auf diesem Mädchenklo fest. So dreht sich denn doch alles im Kreis. Leat hat mich rausgeschmissen und mir ein paar unschöne Worte an den Kopf geworfen. Ich kann niemanden davon erzählen, inzwischen stecke ich selbst zu tief drin und da wäre noch immer mein eigener Imperius. Das Leben ist falsch und hinterhältig. Ich stecke fest in meiner eignen Falle. Myrthe wird mich nun also auf meinem Weg begleiten. Ein Stück weit. Die Wirkung lässt in letzter Zeit viel zu früh nach. Ich muss meinen Trank verfeinern. Wie lange das wohl so gut gehen wird? Wen kümmert schon die Zukunft. Leben, ohne zu bereuen. Oder, wie ich als Untoter durch diese Welt zu wandeln, denn gelebt habe ich bis heute noch nicht ein Mal. Es bringt mir wahrscheinlich nicht viel, aber meine Hände zittern zu stark, als dass ich weitermachen kann. Ich brauche das andere zeug wieder, aber woher bekomme ich die Rezeptur? Die reden einfach nicht mehr mit mir. Klar, mein Fehler, aber schon seltsam. Nicht das erste Mal, dass ich allein bin, aber das erste Mal in Hogwarts durch meine Schuld. Wenn ich jetzt zu Ron und hermine zurückgehe, muss ich zu viel wieder gutmachen. Das ist mir zu viel Aufwand, denn sie können mir bei weitem nicht das geben, was ich brauche. Myrthe schwirrt um mich herum. Eigentlich tut sie mir leid. Sie tut zwar immer so, als doch eigentlich ziemlich glücklich darüber, gestorben zu sein, aber insgeheim wünscht sie sich bestimmt, weitergelebt zu haben. Ist bestimmt auch nicht die schönste Art zu sterben, von einem Basilisken angeschaut zu werden. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich schmerzlos. Also doch ein ziemlich langweiliger Tod. Myrthe ödet mich an. Zum Glück muss ich nicht mit ihr kommunizieren. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie hasse, viel mehr stört mich allein die Tatsache ihrer Existenz. Andererseits ist es ihr zu verdanken, dass ich dieses Mädchenklo hier für mich allein habe. Trotzdem, ich habe sie jetzt schon dreimal verscheuchen müssen – wahrscheinlich liest sie sich jedes meiner Worte durch und merkt sie sich. Wahrscheinlich muss ich hier bald weg. Sie wird den Lehrern berichten, was sie hier sieht und liest. Diese Quatschtante wird doch ihr dreckiges Maul nicht halten können. Die Sonne geht endlich auf. Ich muss zum Unterricht, James._

Endlich erkannte Snape den Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten. Myrthe hatte ihm das Tagebuch nicht umsonst anvertraut. Sie hoffte darauf, dass er Potter helfen würde, von seinem selbstgebrauten Trank wegzukommen. Die Frage allerdings war, wie Myrthe darauf kam, dass er der Richtige wäre? Sogar sie müsste wissen, wie eisig das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Potter war. Wieder steckte er in einer Zwickmühle. Denn nach all dem, was er bisher gelesen hatte, war ihm ganz und gar nicht danach zumute, Potter auch nur darauf anzusprechen.

Vielmehr brannte er darauf, dem Schulleiter nur über Potters Gewaltausbrüche Bescheid zu geben. Vielleicht würde dieser Bastard dann endlich der Schule verwiesen werden.

Es hatte längst geläutet und unaufhaltsam kam der Zeitpunkt näher, da er ihm sein Tagebuch zurückgeben musste.

Seine Hand zitterte leicht.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, endlich ein neues chap und es geht unaufhaltsam dem ende zu. ich denke von einigen werd ich dann gekillt werden. wenn das nicht schon jetzt der fall sein sollte. man merkt, harry hat sich nicht mehr wirklich unter kontrolle. ich danke für die vielen, vielen reviews, ich bin nur noch am feiern deswegen, weil ich echt bei weitem nicht mit so viel zuspruch gerechnet hätte. danke!

efeu


	10. Chapter 10

Potter saß wie immer am anderen Ende des Raumes im Schatten. Seine müden Augen starten ihn an. Snape ließ das Tagebuch aufgeschlagen auf seinem Lehrerpult liegen, um die Klasse für die letzte Stunde des Tages ruhig zu stellen.

„Schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf! Arbeiten Sie das 14. Kapitel durch. Bis morgen will ich fünf Ellen Pergament darüber lesen."

Die Klasse stöhnte au. Sicher, es war viel Arbeit und er bezweifelte, dass auch nur einer der Aufsätze seinen Erwartungen genügen würde, aber vielleicht waren sie nicht ganz so dumm, wie er annahm, und sie würden wenigstens jetzt schon damit anfangen. Snape setzte sich wieder und begann zu lesen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Potter ihn beobachtete.

_Erstaunlich, dass sie so ruhig geblieben ist. Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass DUmbledore oder zumindest McGonagall, oder auch einfach nur irgendjemand hier sehr bald auftauchen würde. Nichts dergleichen. Was Myrthe bloß dazu bewegt zu schweigen? Ich ahne schreckliches. Meine Zunge klebt an meinem Gaumen. Mir ist schlecht. Irgendetwas scheint heut nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Aber Pomfreys Tränke werden nicht anschlagen. Wasser läuft aus meinen Augen._

Was folgte waren nur noch einzelne kurze Einträge, die alle im Abstand von etwa zwei oder drei Tage geschrieben wurden. Potter schien eine Art Rhythmus entwickelt zu haben. Das einzige Problem dieser Einträge bestand darin, dass Potter wohl auch nicht mehr ganz genau wusste, was er eigentlich tat. Einige bestanden nur aus Punkten, Strichen oder Kringeln, anderen waren ineinander oder übereinander geschrieben. Die meisten davon konnte Snape noch nicht einmal ansatzweise entziffern.

_Peeves wird von der Toilette fern gehalten. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber das muss ein Zauber sein. Habe ich das gemacht, als ich weg war?_

_Die gelbe Sau verschwindet immer früher. Wie viel würde ich darum geben, wieder einen blutroten Himmel zu sehen. Ich habe die Zusammensetzung verändert. Hab nur noch die ersten paar Minuten im hier und Jetzt._

_Es ist kalt und muffig hier drinnen. Myrthe hat angefangen mich zu ignorieren. Egal, egal, egal, James. Sie kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Wen ich brauche, ist Ivy._

_Ehrlich, hätte nie gedacht, dass es so leicht ist, Knochen zersplittern zu lassen. Es hört sich widerlich an. Sie ist zurück bei Leat. Wenn ich wollte, dann könnte ich ihm . . . das ist zu wahr, um schön zu sein. Haha._

_Es hat erstaunlich viel Spaß gemacht, dieser Schlampe die Haut zu zerreißen. Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdiente. Ich bereue nicht. sie ist gegangen, ohne Abschied. Tschau._

_Die kleine Kachel direkt neben mir ist locker. Der Hohlraum dahinter könnte nützlich sein. Schwarze Wolken fließen durch meine Augen. Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt._

_Snape müsste helfen können. Der Kerl ist bestimmt nicht umsonst ein Todesser. Wenn ich nur sprechen könnte, aber der Imperius liegt schon zu lange auf mir. Und wenn ich es einfach probieren würde?_

Snape wusste, dass Potter ihn vielleicht nicht absichtlich anstarrte, trotzdem störte es ungemein. Er blickte ihn an und schlagartig wandte Potter seinem geschlossenem Buch zu und begann eifrig den Deckel zu lesen. Bis er jedoch feststellte, dass der Titel des Buches nicht all zu viele Informationen über Bezoare beherbergte, vergingen einige Minuten.

„Mr. Potter, was machen Sie da?"

„Lesen, Sir."

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffinor. Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Ihre Aufgabe ist, Mr.Potter?"

„Ich . . . Nun . . . ähm . . . – Lesen?"

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Lassen Sie sich den Rest von Mr. Dean erklären."

_Das bringt alles nichts. Ich werde das Jahr hier bestimmt überstehen, aber die Ferien? Und wenn ich Dumbledore überreden könnte, irgendwohin zu gehen? In den Tropfenden Kessel vielleicht? Da was ich doch schon mal. Eine Überlegung ist es wert._

_Ich habe mit der ganzen „Berichte"– Nummer gar nicht weitergemacht. Haha. Habe ich eigentlich jemals gesagt, was ich dachte. Ich habe gelernt mit geschlossenen Augen zu schreiben. Sie sind so schwer geworden._

_Da sind noch zwei Monate zu überbrücken. Aber wie, James, wie? Würde es so schlimm sein, von der Schule zu fliegen, jetzt da ich niemanden mehr außer einer Schleiereule, einem verliebten Geist und jede Menge Ärger und Verantwortung? Man könnte es doch einfach mal riskieren. Allein schon um Onkelchen alles zurückzugeben._

_Sie hat wieder mit mir gesprochen. Gestern. Eher unfreiwillig, aber immerhin. Sie war gestern Abend direkt neben mir in der Kabine. Ich habe sie atmen gehört. Stöhnen gehört. Meine Hände können nicht ruhen. Ich setzt das Zeug ab. Jetzt oder nie._

_Das werden sehr lange Monate ohne einen einzigen tropfen davon in meinen Venen. Gott, hilf mir, James!_

Die Frage, ob Gott oder James ihm geholfen hatten, erübrigte sich. Offensichtlich schien der Entzug nicht all zu lange angehalten zu haben. Um genau zu sein, nur bis kurz nach Ende der Ferien.

Aber die Einträger würden weder länger, noch übersichtlicher. Snape sah sich die letzten sechs Seiten an. Das letzte, was Potter geschrieben hatte, erreichte allerdings die Länge von etwa zwei Seiten.

Snape blickte kurz auf. Die Klasse war in ihre Arbeit vertieft, Potter starrte auf sein Buch, ohne die Augen zu bewegen.

_Mein Kopf liegt in Scherben vor mir. Ich habe angefangen mein Blut zu trinken. Kann nicht mehr auf dem Rücken liegen. Ich brauche meine Zeit auf dem Mädchenklo. Habe keine Kraft mehr für anderes. Da ist niemand, für den sich die ganze Prozedur lohnen würde._

_Keine Lust auf Schule oder viel eher: keine Lust auf andere Menschen um mich herum. Myrthe ist beleidigt und sitzt den ganzen Tag im Abflussrohr, um mich nicht sehen zu müssen. Ich höre sie weinen. Sei's drum._

_Schon wieder zwei Wochen um. Der Wind fegt über's Gelände. Ich darf kein Quidditch mehr spielen. McGonagall hat einen meiner Ausraster miterlebt und hält es für zu gefährlich. Mehr Zeit, um mich mit dem Verbessern der Rezeptur beschäftigen. Ich will nicht resistent werden. Das wäre mein Tod._

_Komisch eigentlich, dass Mrs. Norris nichts mitbekommt. Oder hat sie so eine Art Träume vom Basilisken? Haben Katzen ein Gedächtnis?_

_Ivy schläft sich durch die Gruppe, ohne dass Leat auch nur irgendetwas davon mitbekommt. Was für ein Trottel. Aber ich glaube, wenn er es mitbekommen würde, es Ivy nicht besser ginge als mit mir. Er kann wirklich jähzornig sein. Haha._

_Meine Hand zittert. Wenn ich einsam bin, roll ich mich auf dem Fußboden zusammen wie Lupin in Vollmondnächten. Ich wollte gestern mit Hermine über alles reden, aber es hat nichts gebracht. Wir haben und angeschwiegen und dann ist sie gegangen._

_Ron will nicht mit zu Myrthe auf's Klo. Ich weiß ja nicht, was er jetzt von mir denkt, aber er ist ziemlich schnell ziemlich rot geworden. Haha. Habe ich schon mal angemerkt, dass er wie ein Hund ist?_

_Ich bin heute früh hier aufgewacht. Wenn ich mich umsehe, dann überlege ich, ob ich mir nicht die Ketten wieder besorge. Es hat fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis ich alles wieder repariert hatte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich so wütend geworden bin. Wahrscheinlich wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit. Wie immer. !)(§&$$?"(§&$#$/§)' – Schreibübungen._

Wenn Potter wirklich schrieb, was er dachte, dann war das Ganze dann doch relativ amüsant. Snape schmunzelte. Er kannte niemanden der in Satzzeichen dachte.

_Ich hab's. Endlich habe ich eine Rezeptur entwickelt, mit der ich wie immer sein kann. Morgen, James, morgen bin ich wieder der alte. Aber vorher muss ich mich wieder an die Spritzen gewöhnen. Ich verstecke sie in der neunten Kachel links der Tür. Die ist nämlich locker. Das habe ich schon mal geschrieben, oder?_

Snape blätterte um. Der letzte Eintrag. Bald hatte er Potters Erinnerungen gänzlich gelesen. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl stieg in seinem Magen auf. Nach der Stunde musste er es ihm zurückgeben. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Die Frage war nur wie und was er mit seinem Wissen anstellte.

Snape war sich nicht sicher und insgeheim wünschte er sich, dieses Buch nie gelesen zu haben. Er wusste, was er als Lehrer zu tun hatte, aber als Mensch war er sich einfach nicht sicher.

_James, es funktioniert. Ich habe zwar keine Feinmotorrig im linken Arm mehr, dafür aber mein Bewusstsein ohne verstand. Haha. Ich kann wieder schreiben, wen kümmert der linke Arm? Myrthe lässt sich seit neuestem wieder blicken. Ich frage mich, was ich getan habe, während ich vollständig weg war. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. es fühlt sich so gut an, endlich wieder Licht sehen zu können. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gut ist, was ich mache, aber ich habe keinen Grund mehr, warum ich wieder normal leben sollen wollte. Ich höre meinen Atem von den Wänden perlen. Myrthe sitzt auf dem Stützbalken über mir. Sie macht sich Sorgen, aber was soll ich tun mit dem Mitleid eines toten Mädchens. Ist das ein Zeichen? Hat der Tod selbst endlich Mitleid mit mir? Das wäre wunderbar. Ich werde heute wieder nicht in meine warmes Bett zurückkehren. Ron geht mir aus dem Weg. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich ansieht, wird er hochrot. Ich denke, er hält mich für pervers, weil ich ihn, letztendlich erfolglos, versucht habe, ihn auf dieses Klo zu zerren. Hermine macht sich und alle anderen verrückt wegen der UTZe. Man könnte meinen, die beiden haben sich verschworen. Sollte jemals jemand dieses Heft in die Finger bekommen, was wird dieser jemand wohl von mir denken? Aber dich wird niemand bekommen, James, denn du bist alles, was mir geblieben ist von meinem Leben. Du bist der Part in mir, der noch halbwegs vernünftig geblieben ist. Du bist mein Verstand und meine Erinnerung und mein. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich Hilfe holen und dich in Myrthe's Abflussrohr herunterspülen. Ich bleibe lieber für mich allein. Die Nacht bricht herein. Es wird kalt und schwarz um mich herum. Das Schloss legt sich schlafen. Nur einige wenige sind noch wach. Aber hierhin kommt niemand, auch wenn ich Snapes Umhang immer wieder vorbeirauschen höre. Wenn er wüsste, wie viele Weiber sich um ihn reißen. Haha. Der Kerl hat keine Ahnung. Haha. Was soll's. meine Augenlider fallen zu. Ich denke, ich bin ihr dankbar. Sie hilft mir mehr, als sie weiß. Armes totes Mädchen._

Snape blickte auf seine Uhr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tja, da sieht man mal wieder, wie schnell die zeit so vergehtschon fast am ende mit der story und soooo viele reviews hätte ich bei weitem nich erwartet. wie immer an dieser stelle ein riesengroßes dankeschön an meine leser. das mit myrthe wollt ich schon immer mal so in ner potter-story verarbeitet sehen, weil sie doch eigentlich n ziemlich tragischer charackter is. naja. is mir vielleicht nich ganz so geglückt... egal. freu mich über reaktionen auf das chap und wünsch euch viel spass beim lesen (was an dieser stelle etwqs sinnlos is, weil ihr den text sowieso schon durch habt, wenn ihr hier unten seit . . . sei's drum)

efeu


	11. Chapter 11

Er hatte noch fünf Minuten Stille zu ertragen. Er las sich noch einmal den letzten Eintrag durch. Jedes Mal errötete er leicht hinter seinen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm nunmehr ins Gesicht fielen.

Als endlich die Glocke auf dem Turm das Ende der Stunde einläutete, kam es einer Erlösung gleich. Snape wusste, dass er ihm das Tagebuch endlich zurückgeben konnte und er wusste auch, was er zu tun gedachte.

Träge packte Potter sein Lehrbuch in die Tasche und warf einen besorgten und traurigen Blick in einen separaten Teil, den er allem Anschein nach selbst eingenäht hatte. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Potter wusste natürlich, dass „James" fort war.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen stand er von seinem Platz auf, war jedoch dazu gezwungen zu warten bis sich die meisten Schüler an seinem Tisch vorbei zur Tür gedrängt hatten. Gerade als er seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe der kleinen Treppe gesetzt hatte, die aus dem Klassenraum herausführte, räusperte sich Snape.

„Mr. Potter, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Die meisten nahmen keine Notiz von seinem aschfahlen Gesicht. Er ging mit hängenden Schultern auf seinen Lehrer zu.

Er wusste, dass es um sein Tagebuch ging, aber auf die Reaktion war er gespannt. Hatte sich Snape durch sein Gekritzel gearbeitet? Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und er spürte seine Fingernägel, die sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch bohrten. Das alles war Realität. Insofern es für ihn noch so etwas gab.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Sie haben da etwas verloren."

Snape musterte ihn abfällig, während er ihm seinen Seelenverwandten entgegenstreckte. Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an, schnappte ihm das Buch aus der Hand, wie ein scheues Tier, das nach seinem Futter schnappt, und steckte es sich sofort in die Seitentasche seiner Schultasche, die er eigenhändig eingenäht hatte, um James bei sich haben zu können.

„Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte er etwas schuldbewusst.

„Passen Sie gefälligst besser auf Ihre Schulbücher auf. Ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt, Ihnen Ihre Sachen hinterher zu tragen."

Unschlüssig stand er da und sah Snape an. Hatte er noch etwas mehr zu erwarten? Wo blieb die Moralpredigt oder zumindest der Punkteabzug?

Snape hatte sich einigen Pergamentrollen zugewandt und begann sie alle nacheinander in seinem Pult zu verstauen. Es vergingen einige Minuten in Schweigen, in denen Harry sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Er erwartete seine Strafe und gleichzeitige Erlösung. Doch nichts geschah.

„Was stehen Sie hier noch herum? Haben Sie keine Aufgaben zu erledigen, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nuschelte: „Doch, Sir."

„Dann verschwinden Sie endlich!", fuhr ihn Snape an.

Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ schleunigst den Kerker. Seine Beine fühlten sich taub an, als hätte er sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt. Er musste sich ab und zu an den Wänden abstützen, um nicht hinzufallen. Das kannte er alles schon.

Er achtete nicht auf den Weg, wie schon so oft zuvor, denn sein Verstand blieb bei Snape zurück. Als er mit seinen Gedanken endlich wieder in Hogwarts war, sah er die Tür der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stockwerk auf sich zukommen.

Er stieß die Tür auf und suchte den Raum mit seinen Augen nach einem Hinweis ab. Versuchte seine verbleibende Konzentration zu sammeln. So stand er etwa eine halbe Stunde oder länger reglos da.

Als die Schatten beträchtlich länger geworden waren sank er kraftlos unter den Spülbecken zusammen, klaubte sein zerschlissenes Tagebuch aus der Tasche und blätterte durch die Seiten. Vieles hatte er vergessen, wahrscheinlich aus gutem Grund.

„Wie geht's dir, Harry?", seufzte Myrthe in sein Ohr.

Er reagierte nicht. Ivy's Handschrift faszinierte ihn. Er bereute nicht, was er getan hatte. Aber sein Gedächtnis hatte gelitten. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie vergessen.

Mit den meisten Namen konnte er nicht mehr viel anfangen. Sein Kopf schmerzte.

Müdigkeit umfing ihn wie eine warme Wolldecke.

„Was hat er gesagt, Harry? Er wird dir helfen. Er weiß alles", sagte Myrthe mit leiser verzweifelter Stimme und als sie gewahr wurde, dass er eingeschlafen war, liefen ihr nebelhafte Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so: schluss, aus ende, das war's. ich bin echt begeistert, dass sich so viele leute dazu durchgerungen haben, dass alles heir mitzuverfolgen und ich bin echt total begeistert über all die kommentare:ihr habt mich wirklich sehr angespornt und unterstützt.für alle, die sich jetzt fragen werden: "wie jetzt? was hat snape denn nu gemacht?" ein kleiner hinweis: es folgt noch ein kleiner epilog (um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich den epilog nich geschrieben hätte, würde mir meine lektorin immer noch mit diversen mordandrohungen im nacken sitzen . . . ). ich freu mich auf reaktionen udn wünsche ansonsten noch viel spass beim sich gedanken machen über die story.

efeu

p.s.: ich bin mit dem letzten satz unzufrieden, ich wollt aus'm englischen "gzhostly tears" übernehmen, aber mir ist keine gute übersetzung eingefallen. wer vorschläge hat, bitte schreiben.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn . Seit einigen Tagen schon hatte er Fieber, was ihm nicht davon abbrachte, das zweite Stockwerk weiterhin aufzusuchen. Sein Trank ging zur Neige, aber er traute sich nicht mehr an Snapes Vorratschrank. Er hatte schon versucht etwas über den Raum der Wünsche zu erreichen, aber das ganze war schwieriger als gedacht. Er konnte nur sehr wenig herausschleusen. Zudem war es zu gefährlich sich als Einzelgänger zu oft an einem Ort aufzuhalten.

Seine Lippen waren leicht bläulich angelaufen, seine Haut kreidig weiß. Madame Pomfreys hatte ihn ins St.-Mungo einweisen wollen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie sich nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Professor Dumbldore umentschieden. Dieser war seit Neuestem mehr als nur schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen.

Harry löste den Gürtel an seinem Oberarm. Blaue Flecke zogen sich durch das zerstochene Fleisch. Mit Fingern, die stellenweise leicht violette Flecken an den Gelenken aufwiesen, fuhr er sich langsam über seinen Unterarm. Er spürte nichts mehr.

Er wusste, dass er sich selbst zerstörte, aber er konnte auch keine Hilfe holen, obwohl doch alles in ihm schrie, so dass er Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

Snape schien sich das Buch nie durchgelesen zu haben. Es war jetzt schon drei Monate her, dass er es von seinem Tränkelehrer zurückbekommen hatte. Nichts war seither geschehen. Er glaubte, dass es sogar besser war.

Sorgfältig, mit übertriebener Vorsicht und augenscheinlich langsamer werdenden Bewegungen, holte er die Tinte und das Buch aus seiner Tasche.

Er rochdas Papier und schloss die Augen. Es begann.

Er setzte die Feder auf das Papier und schrieb.

_Lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit, James._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, da is der epilog. auch wenn ich ewig gebrauchtund ihn tausende male überarbeitet habe: ich bin kein stück zufrieden damit, weiß aber ehrlich gesagt nicht, woran das liegt. ich hoffe, wenigsten euch gefällt er (bitte nich den kopf abhacken wegen snape . . . ich hab von anfang an gesagt, dass ihr mich für das ende hassen werdet ,). ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch ein beispiel an Harry nehmen und von nun an mit dem aufnäher KEINE MACHT DEN DROGEN durch die welt tingeln. ich danke für alle fleissigen leser, die durchgehalten haben. ganz besonders SnapesYukuai und Serverin1. ihr beiden habt wirklich fleißig kommentare abgegeben, die mich angespornt haben, vielen dank. und ansonsten: einen schönen tag, bis zur nächsten fanfic.

efeu


End file.
